


fruits of your labor

by VolxdoSioda



Series: FFXV Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis is a little shit, Pre-Slash, Teasing, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: They all three swallow as Noctis takes yet another massive bite of the overripe peach they'd bought - they'd bought a whole box, actually. After traveling through a desert, it had seemed the smart thing to do.Not so much anymore.(Noctis repays thirst for thirst, and the boys suffer.)





	fruits of your labor

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme ask: _Inspired by peaches FINALLY being back in season: at a market Noct gets his hands on some particularly ripe peaches/plums/berries/whatever and all three of the boys are utterly entranced watching him bite into them and lick the juice off his fingers/from his forearm (just messy fruit eating, not like ridiculous sexy moaning lol)._
> 
>  
> 
> _\+ Noct doesn't even seem aware he's making such a mess_  
>  \+ mentally deciding to keep Noct rolling in overripe fruit for the duration of the trip  
> ++++ Noct is ABSOLUTELY aware and loving every second of it

"He's doing it again.  _Iggy, do something!"_

"And what," Ignis asks, throat feeling as dry as the desert they just trekked through. "Would you have me do, Gladiolus? Tell him not to eat? Take it away from him?"

"Maybe just--" And there's another  _slurp_ and Prompto shivers. "Um. Maybe just ask him to chill with the sound effects?" He's shuffling in place, hunched slightly over in an attempt to hide his slow growing arousal. 

Gladiolus licks his lips, gaze as hungry as Noctis is. "Don't think that's gonna work, but you go do it if you--"

They all three swallow as Noctis takes yet another massive bite of the overripe peach they'd bought - they'd bought a whole box, actually. After traveling through a desert, it had seemed the smart thing to do.

Not so much anymore.

The juices spurt across his chin and trickle down onto his shirt. He uses the back of a hand to swipe it away, and only succeeds in making himself stickier. 

Gladio bites down on his lip to stifle the sound he wants to make as Noctis shamelessly opens his mouth and runs his tongue along a line of juice traveling down his other arm. Prompto hasn't stopped staring since the whole thing started. Ignis is blinking more frequently than either of them, but he's still enraptured by the sight. 

They're all thinking the exact same thing.

_Wonder what else he could fit in his mouth?_

"H-we he should get going," Prompto finally says, after what feels like an eternity. "That hunt's... not gonna wait."

"Yeah," Gladio murmurs, but he's not moving.

Ignis says nothing. Merely takes off his glasses, cleans them with robotic precision, and puts them back on.

They keep watching, all of them cursing themselves, each other, Noctis, and that  _damnable box of fruit_ tucked under his arm.

It's going to be a long night.

(Noctis has another fruit that night. It's a spontaneous decision. He makes no noise as he pulls the peach out, and sits at the edge of the haven, back turned to the boys, but he's grinning into the fruit as he hears chairs creak, the heavy breathing Gladio's trying to taper down on, Prompto's throat clicking as he swallows, and the especially sharp  _thunk_ of Ignis' knife as he forces himself to focus on chopping vegetables, and not watching Noctis' throat bob with every swallow. 

Eventually, they'll figure it out. But in the mean time, it's the perfect revenge for Gladio walking around in the rain without a shirt on, and Ignis in the mornings walking around barefoot and Prompto sleeping in his boxers and cuddling him at night. If Noctis has to be worked up by simple things, so do they. He'll make them all suffer, and when they finally get their shit together and knock the peach away and replace it with one of their own mouths, he'll be ready.)


End file.
